Big Time Lovers
by DRGLEEK100
Summary: Kendall and James LOVE each other... But can they be together? *Contains SMUT and boy sex*
1. Chapter 1

*****WARNING! SMUT & GAY SEXUAL CONTENT*** **

**This Is MY FIRST FAN FICTION! Enjoy! **

When their lips touched, it was like fireworks. Then again, you wouldn't expect anything less from two lovers who've been best friends since they were kids. Kendall and James. James gazed into Kendall's piercing green eyes and started to smile. He slowly moved his lips from Kendall's lips to his neck, pecks, abs, naval…

"James… Wait." Kendall moaned.

"What's wrong babe?" James asked mid motion of unbuttoning Kendall's jeans.

"Nothing, but… I feel kinda guilty. I mean Logan and Carlos are right next door…" Kendall replied

"I'm sure there doing the same thing we are!" James joked.

"I hate you!" Kendall whispered

"You love me!" James replied moving in on Kendall's boxer-brief wrapped package.

"Shut up and suck my cock!" Kendall grabbed James's hair and pulled James's head onto his erect rod. James opened his mouth and began to give Kendall a blow job. He started by forcefully sucking Kendall's head, then licked his shaft up and down and eventually got the entire penis in his mouth. And that was a challenge. Next to his own, Kendall had the biggest dick James had ever seen. James looked up mid-suck at Kendall. His brown eyes glistened with ecstasy and his cheek bones were defined by the dick sticking out of his mouth.

"I want you to fuck me..." James choked out. Kendall quickly ripped off James skinny jeans in one powerful pull. Kendall loved James's body. His washboard abs. His tight ass. His perfect, perfect body. James flipped onto his stomach and Kendall began to straddle the hot piece of man meat that lay below him. Kendall gently started to penetrate into James's ass.

"Oh baby!" James moaned. "Go deep."

What started out as a gentle sway quickly grew into a full on pounding. The couple switched positions. They started with James on his hands and knees, and then moved to James on his back with his legs over his head. Lastly Kendall sat on the bed with James riding his dick. This was Kendall's favorite position! James was soooo good at riding this way. He didn't just bounce up and down, but he worked his entire pelvis to grind back and forth AND up and down onto Kendall's dick... It felt amazing. For both of them. Kendall grabbed James by the hair forcing his back into a tight arch. Kendall started to kiss the back of James's neck when he moaned "I'm about to cum."

"Cum inside me!" James yelled back.

As Kendall shot his load up into James's ass, James felt it surge through his entire body and hit his rectum. Bulls-eye. "Oh shit!" James moaned as he shot his own load straight into the air. In came down and rained on the boys.

"Damn," James said. Rolling over and of off Kendall's meat. "That was epic."

"I love you." Kendall said licking a splatter of James's cum off of his arm.

**OHHHHHHHHH NAUGHTY BOYZ! There you have it... For Now... What will happen next! We Shall See...**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't stop thinking about last night!" James whispered to Kendall on their way down to the Palm Woods lobby.

"I know." Kendall said rather abruptly.

"Well… I can barely walk." James laughed, giving Kendall a wink.

"Shhhhhhhh, there's the guys!" Kendall stopped James, as Logan and Carlos came walking up to them.

"whazzz up!" Carlos shouted.

"Oh, not much…" James and Kendall said at the exact same time.

"So, I just got off the phone with Kelly. She wants us to go in to Rouqe Records and listen to some demos Gustavo wrote. She has a car waiting for us out front." Logan informed the others.

"Ok, sounds good!" Kendall said.

The boys all walked through the lobby, and out the front doors. Logan and Carlos were a few feet ahead of James and Kendall, so James though it was safe to talk.

"Hey! So I was thinking… you. Me. The Palm Woods hot tub. Tonight?" James suggested to Kendall.

"James, its Tuesday. You know Tuesdays are my date nights with Jo." Kendall replied.

"Uhhhh. You really need to break up with her. I mean…it's just not healthy how you're dragging her out like this." James said.

"I'm not dragging her out. We'll talk about this later James! Let's just go hear these songs."

James did not like the tone Kendall was using. Not at all. But he knew if he said something it would just make things worse. Despite trying his hardest, he couldn't watch Kendall and Jo do anything together. Not laugh. Kiss. Hold hands. Nothing!

He knew he and Kendall had boundaries. But it was confusing. Friends with benefits? Who does that? The most confusing part was that Kendall said "I Love You" to James all the time. The point of friends with benefits is that they have casual sex without emotional attachments... Like love. James loved all the guys. But he was IN LOVE with Kendall. And Kendall said he loved James. Did he love Jo the same way? No way! Maybe?

"James! Commin?" Carlos called from the car.

"Yeah. Sorry…" James said, his mind still racing.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a rather lengthy chapeter... sorry! But there was a lot I needed to say! Hope you like it! (oh, and thanks to those who stuck around even after all that smut! Like it? There may be more soon! IDK yet, just thought I'd open with all that!) **

"DOGS!" Gustavo barked, in a rather ironic sort of way.

"Your new album needs to hit shelves this fall! And you ONLY have 4 tracks recorded! If it were up to ME, you wouldn't even get to pick your own songs! But Kelly thinks it gives more emotional depth to your performances! AHHHHHHHH I hate emotional depth!" Gustavo yelled, his gold chains swaying back and forth.

The boys all sat down and listen to the 3 tracks Gustavo had planned for their next album. One was a rockin' up-tempo number, perfect for Carlos's voice. The other had a retro disco vibe, which James loved! And the last one was something called "My Girl" just the title itself disgusted James. What about _My boy?_ He thought to himself…

"Gustavo." James spoke up.

"I only think the first two will work for our sound. That last one is just… corny."

"I actually liked it." Logan added in a hushed tone.

"AHHHHHHHH! Then why don't YOU! Right your own songs!" Gustavo was pissed.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Boys! You should split up into pairs and see what you can come up with." Kelly always came up with organized and logical plans.

The guys all agreed to try their hand at writing.

"I'll be with Kendall!" James said, hoping some alone time would give them room to breathe. And talk.

"Great. So Kendall and James go upstairs and to studio C. And Logan and Carlos go down to the west conference room. We'll meet back here at 12:30 and take a listen. Good?" Kelly continued planning.

As the guys split up, Kendall knew why James wanted to be his partner. So he could get fucked. That's all James ever wanted. He loved the boy, but seriously! James was horny all the time; and Kendall felt like a sex toy. He was seeing Jo tonight, and he didn't know where the night might lead. He couldn't take any chances having sex right before their date.

"Ok. So let's just pump this song out and get back to the others." Kendall said.

"Kenny…" James purred.

"No! What if someone walks in on us James? We have enough to deal with, with the pressures of this new cd. We don't need to add any drama into the mix!" Kendall knew he had to be strong and stand his ground.

"Why are you so mad at me!" James cried

"I'm not…. I'm just stressed." Kendall said

"Well you know what the perfect stress reliever is… right?" James said reaching for Kendall's belt buckle.

"JAMES! No means no. learn that, would ya!" Kendall was so mad he couldn't contain himself from yelling.

"I don't get it. All I want is for you to fuck me on the piano. You know that's always been a fantasy of mine!" James was trying to rationalize. "This whole 'friends with benefits' thing was your idea anyway. Not mine."

"Could you not be soo gay for even a minute!" Kendall spurted. He wished he didn't say it the second it left his lips.

"What… You don't get to say that to me Kendall. Anyone but you! You're the ONLY one who knows. I thought…" James was in tears. His heart on the floor.

"James…" Kendall turned real sweet, real fast.

"It's hard for me to accept this myself! Ok? It would make things a little easier if I had some support." James could barley talk through his tears.

"James. I'm fine with you being gay. Obviously! But… I'm not. Gay, that is." Kendall couldn't stand to see James cry. He started to tear up himself. He knew this day would come. The day everything would blow up in his face. Friends with benefits? What douche came up with that… oh yeah…

"You're not gay now! You sure as hell were gay last night!" James shouted.

"It's hard to explain…" Kendall was trying to keep calm.

"Try!" James was so confuse it hurt.

"When it comes to sex... Yeah. Whatever. I like penis. Mostly… but James, in a real relationship… I wanna get married James. Have kids in future. What we've been doing… it's been fun, but… Jo can give me the things I want in life that you can't." Kendall thought that what he was saying was clear enough to get through even James's thick skull.

"So you're Bi? For God sakes Kendall! Pick one! That's just selfish!" James was having none of this.

"Life isn't all about sex James! What happens when we're not young and beautiful anymore? Yeah, right now what we have going is super hot. But I don't wanna be 80 years old doing this… you get that. Right?" Kendall knew he was hurting James, but he didn't know what else to do. Just be honest!

"No. I don't. Because unlike you, I'm a man. Not a little boy. I'm mature enough to handle the truth and embrace who I really am. I may not have chosen this life style Kendall, but all I can do is make the best of it. If you wanna live a lie, Do it. But just know… if you really love Jo, you wouldn't put her through all this. Imagine if she found out…" James's voice trailed off.

"Is that a fucking threat!" Kendall yelled.

"No. I would never tell. Anyone! Because unlike you… I actually care about who I hurt." James stormed out of the room, he didn't know what he would tell the others, about why they didn't have a song… but he couldn't stand to look ant Kendal another minute.

Kendall watched James walk away. The way his ass looked in those purple skinny jeans!

"NO!" Kendall shouted out loud.

_I'm done with this whole thing._ He thought but unable to truly convince himself.

**Who do you side with here? James or Kendall?**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH to everyone who has been reading this and posting comments! Here's the next instalment for your reading pleasure!**

As James slid his dick in and out of Kendall's mouth his hung ball sac slapped against his chin. Kendall started to gag and saliva along with pre-cum trickled down James's meat.

"Sorry, it's just sooo big!" Kendall said wide eyed.

He continued to do his best to suck James off.

"That feels amazing!" James called out "do you like the way I fuck your face?"

"Oh yeah!" Kendall chocked out, gagging again.

Right as James was about to cum; something happened… he woke up.

James had had sex dreams about Kendall every night since their fight. And that was a week ago. James climbed out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Still slightly groggy eyed he started the shower and got undressed. As he waited for the water to warm up, he starred at his naked form in the mirror. Everyone always blamed him for being vain and self absorbed. But look at him! He had every right to be cocky about his looks. His tight six pack, his square pecks, his hung cock hanging between his tanned and toned legs. Perfect. James got into the shower and washed his hair with Cuda Man Shampoo. Then he began to lather his entire body in Cuda Man Body Wash. As he ran the soapy cloth over his chest and navel he slowly started to touch himself. He needed to get off… now. These dreams about Kendall took a toll on him!

He started stroking his dick and then dropped to his knees, the water raining down over his head. He arched his back and continued stroking. Only faster. James started to finger his ass with his left hand as he worked his meat in his right. Pretty soon he had both hands wrapped around his penis. He started jacking off faster and faster. His entire body tightened and his biceps started to bulge. Just then…

"Awwww fuck…" he came.

James dried off, showered himself in Cuda Man Spray and got dressed. White skinny jeans, turquoise high-tops and a black Henley that showed off his collar bone. Should he go into the kitchen and get breakfast? Kendall would probably be there. Kendall had been sleeping on the couch for the past few days. He wanted as much to do with James as James did with him. They did a damn good job at avoiding each other too. Other than band rehearsals and Mrs. Knights nightly scheduled "Family Time" they didn't see heads or tails of one another.

The hardest part about this whole thing was that he had no one to talk to. Kendall was the only one that even knew James was Gay. He thought about telling Carlos or Logan. But he really didn't want to risk their friendship. Just then his cell phone rang. It was Kelly.

"Hey Kel, whats up?" James answered the phone.

"James listen, Gustavo wants each of you to record a solo song for the album. We're gonna use them as bonus tracks on the Deluxe Edition. Logan is here right now, and Kendall is coming in at four this afternoon. I'm going to call Carlos after I hang up with you. When can you come in and record?" Kelly sounded stressed, but still had a calm and collected vibe.

"Uh... I'll leave right now and do mine after Logan is done." James said.

James liked Kelly. A lot. He thought she was always really organized, yet she was fun. And funny. And she knew how to deal with Gustavo. Plus she had a great sense of fashion. She was really nice too. It seemed to James like she was the type of person you could tell anything to. She didn't have any motives to hurt anyone.

"Hey Kel, would you like to maybe meet for coffee or something? After I'm done recording." James asked.

"I should have like an hour or so free between sessions. So Sure, What's up James?" Kelly answered.

"Nothing. Kinda. I just need someone to talk to." James said, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back now.

**OK! so obviously I personally LOVE James! And i praise his perfection in this chapter! lolol, but HEY!**

**Lets see what happens next...**


	5. Chapter 5

James managed to blow Gustavo away within an hour of recording. He was able to do most of the song perfect the first time around. His falsetto, the R&B runs he could make his voice do… Gustavo was truly proud. James had the biggest range out of the guys, and he was happy he finally got the recognition he deserved. He wasn't being over shadowed by Kendall. For once. When he finished, Kelly grabbed her purse and they headed out.

"Thanks for inviting me out, James." Kelly said with a big smile; as they left Rouqe Records and walked a crossed the street to the little Bistro.

"Sure thing!" James said taking a big breath, knowing what was to come.

They sat down at a corner table and ordered drinks. Kelly started the conversation off with praise for James's vocals. James took the compliment and started talking about the dreary weather. How he was worried his shoes might get wet.

"James, I'm loving just hanging out with you… but I know you brought me here for a reason. Spill. What's wrong?" Kelly said in a very motherly way.

James hesitated. "I'm… I'm gay."

"Uh huh… and?" Kelly asked very casually.

"What?" James was confused. Kelly knew. How?

"James. This doesn't come as a surprise at all. I mean, you're obsessed with clothes and shoes and your appearance. You spend more time on your hair than I do." Kelly said almost laughing.

James was just shocked that Kelly wasn't surprised in the least.

"Do I really act that gay?" James asked.

"Well… my gaydar is probably better than most. My last 3 boyfriends… all turned out to be gay. So I learned real quick!" Kelly said. "Plus, James, you haven't had a girl friend for as long as I've know you. I mean… Logan and Camille had their fling, Carlos is obsessed with the Jennifers, Kendall and Jo are the perfect couple…"

"Yeah. About that!" James said biting his lip.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Kendal… and… Jo…" James eyes started to water.

"Let me guess. You're madly in love with Kendall but he doesn't see you that way. And watching him with Jo kills you?" Kelly said a bit sarcastically.

"Oh… it's a little more complicated than that." James bit the bullet and started to unload on Kelly. He told her everything. When they were in 8th grade and Kendall and he jacked off was both of their first times. When 2 years ago they lost their virginities to each other. When Kendall suggested that they be friends with benefits a year and a half ago. Everything. Up to the fight they had last week. The more honest he was, the more he started to cry. He was so happy to finally get all of this off his chest. But it hurt, because talking about made it too real.

"James. I'm so sorry…" Kelly said, wrapping him in a big hug. "It'll all be ok. I know it will!"

"Thanks Kelly. But I just don't know what to do. I still love him. I mean, he's amazing. He doesn't have a bad bone in his body and I know that he would never hurt me, or anyone for that matter, on purpose. He just made some bad choices… It's just so hard. But Kelly please, PLEASE! Don't tell anyone about this. Especially not Kendall." James stopped crying now due to the realization that Kelly could tell anyone and everyone if she wanted to.

"Hey… hey! I won't tell anyone. But James, You need to talk to Kendall, get this all straightened out. You know I right." And she was. The only way for James to move on was to talk to Kendall. But would Kendall even see him if he asked for a meeting?


	6. Chapter 6

"James."

"Kendall."

The air in the room was almost suffocating with tension. Most of which was sexual tension. James was glad that Kendall had agreed to meet, but was nervous as to where this conversation would lead.

"Listen…" they both said at the same time.

"You go first." Again simultaneously.

"JAMES!" Kendall broke the silence. "I'm sorry James. I know that what I did to you was wrong… but I hope that you can see my side of things." Kendall said without looking up at James.

"Hum… and apology right off the bat? Not was I was expecting." James said.

"I really am sorry James. I still love you… it's just…" Kendall looked at James now, but not in the eyes.

"Just what Kendall? Please do a better job of explaining yourself. You love me? You LOVE Jo!" James didn't know what to say or do.

"What is love James? I love Logan and Carlos too. I would probably put all three of your lives before mine. James I DO love you." Kendall remained extremely calm even though James was beginning to hyper-venalate.

"Yeah, I love them too. But Kendall… I'm IN LOVE with you…" James said, his hands trembling.

"Don't…" hearing this from James was beautifully breaking Kendall's heart.

"Kendall. We've given ourselves to each other. We were each other's firsts! Plus we are best friends. When anything happens to me, you're the first person I want to tell… but… but you DON'T love me Kendall. And we both know it… " the tears flowed from James eyes as he sat down on the bright orange couch.

"My feelings for you are indescribable James. I'd do anything for you. ANYTHING! But... When push comes to shove… I realized I'm not gay. It has nothing to do with you. I'm just not gay! We were experimenting, and yeah… you turn me on, but I've always felt guilty about it. I don't want to feel guilty anymore…" Kendall started to cry too.

The two just sat there; staring into each other's watery eyes. James didn't know whether to slap Kendall or kiss him. Kendall reached over and wiped the tears from James's cheek.

"I hate seeing you cry." He said

Just then there was a knock at the door of Room 2 J. Kendall slowly stood and walked backwards to the door, not taking his eyes off of James. Then he turned to answer the door…

"JO!" Kendall said. He was shocked to see her.

"Hey. Um... is this a bad time?" Jo said sweetly.

"Kinda." Kendall could barely swallow. Why was Jo here? Now?"

"I'll come back. Or just come get me when yall are done." Jo said, noticing James on the couch.

"Jo. Come in… we need to talk." James said, standing up and walking towards her and Kendall.

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Could you barely stand to see what was gonna happen! SORRY! ; ) **

**Here it is…**

Kendall's entire body tightened. Why did James want to talk to Jo? He wasn't going to tell her everything… right? No. He wouldn't.

"James? What are you doing?" Kendall whispered to James as Jo walked over to sit on the couch.

"Don't worry about it." James said drying his eyes. He went and sat right next to Jo.

"What's up James? Is everything ok?" Jo asked.

"Well Jo. No. Not really actually. Ya See…" was James going to reveal everything? Right here, right now?

"James! Don't!" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall? What's going on here?" Jo was confused.

"Kenny… its fine." James said, smiling.

"Wait. Jo. Before he tells you anything! You have to know I love you Jo, I do... But… James… "Kendall was at a loss for words. This was it. Kendall knew his entire life was about to crumble any second now.

Why wasn't James saying anything? This pause seemed to last a lifetime.

"Kendall and I are best friends. As you know. And as my best friend he's been helping me through some personal stuff. I'm sorry if he's been acting strange lately. He's afraid that you might break up with him because he's been distant. But Jo... I can honestly say that he is 100 percent completely in love with you. You guys are the perfect couple." James lied.

"Ken! Really? I would never brake up with you. Yeah… you have been really distracted, but I understand. Oh babe! You're such a good friend!" Jo stood up and hugged Kendall.

Wait. What? Kendall was in a complete daze. This isn't what he was expecting. He didn't even process what James had said… but he know whatever it was it didn't ruin his life.

"Yeah." It's all Kendall could make himself say.

"Oh! Isn't it Tuesday? Shouldn't you guys be off to a movie or something?" James said.

Wait. What? Kendall was still in a complete daze. What was James doing?

"I gotta go change! Meet me down stairs in 15?" Jo said smiling.

"Yeah." Again, all Kendall could manage.

As Jo skipped off, Kendall just stood there. Shocked.

Kendall mouthed the words "What… the… fuck?"

"Like I said. I LOVE you. This is what's best… Jo is perfect for you. I hope you guys are happy together." James said. He was smiling, but it was the saddest smile Kendall had ever seen.

"James. I don't know what to say… are you gonna be ok?" Kendall was starting to come out of his mini coma.

"I'll be fine. It'll take a while, but I'll be fine." And James knew he would be… eventually.

"Oh god. James, thank you. You're amazing! You know the saying 'what doesn't kill us will make us stronger?' well…. This. This is definitely making our friendship stronger. We may have lost sight of it… but we're best friends!" Kendall wrapped James in a hug.

"Without benefits…" James whispered into Kendall's ear.

They laughed and hugged and then Kendall kissed James on the forehead.

"Thanks buddy!" Kendall said, finally letting James out of his embrace.

"I just hope I don't keep having dreams about you! It's been tough on little James! And my right arm is really sore!" James joked after a slight pause.

"Really right now, James!" Kendall said laughing.

Look at them! Joking around like nothing ever happened… best friends. Forever.

**Epilogue/afterword to follow! Keep an eye out!**


	8. Chapter 8

After he waved goodbye to Kendall, James sat back down on the couch. He didn't turn the TV on, didn't listen to music… just sat. Thinking. He really was happy for Kendall and Jo, he loved Kendall and truly wanted him to be happy. Even though it meant James wasn't so much so… then again, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Being in a strictly sexual relationship with Kendall wasn't what he needed. Or wanted. Being friends was much better. Healthier. Now James could move on. After all… if you love something, let it go. And even though his heart hurt, he knew he was stronger. He felt it! He might even have the strength to tell the other guys his secret…

_NAH!_ _I'm not that strong… not yet_…


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I would just like to start off by thanking ALL OF YOU! Thanks to those who stuck with me and the story as it went along! I hope I didn't disappoint! **

**BTR is AMAZING! And I especially love JAMES! My intention was NOT to make Kendall a bad person in any way! (Just so you know!) Hopefully I did justice to these characters!**

**I love SMUT! Obviously! But I wanted to bring a little emotional depth into this story, and not have it be all sex all the time! **

**Also, I have to thank some of you for the inspiration for this story. I CAN'T BELIVE HOW MANY SMUTTY AND GAY BTR STORIES THERE ARE OUT THERE! I love it! Hahahaha, so thank you! **

**Lastly I would like to remind you all to add me to your favorites and alerts lists, so you can keep up with my coming stories! And thank you again! **

** - DRGLEEK100**

**P.S.**

**Love BTR? Check out my studio at the Exchange on The Sims 3 Website for my versions of the BTR Guys and many more celebs as well! My user name there is DOM100, check it out! Thanks! And heres to shameless self promotion! =)**


End file.
